Pinkie meets Dave
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Pinkie Pie and Crazy Dave meet and have a conversation between them and Pinkie getting mad at me.


**Chapter 1 Pinkie meets Dave**

It was just like any normal day for Pinkie, making deserts and eating them and many cases. It wasn't until her nose began to itch. "Something weird is about to happen, I'm so nervouscited." Pinkie thought about it for a second an shrugged. "No idea where that word came from but I like it, so why do I remember Applejack telling me that nervouscited wasn't a word. Hmmm? All well, do do dooo." Pinkie hopped toward the door of Sugarcube Corner when a bright light blinded her. "I'm blind nooooooo!" Pinkie screamed until she could see again. "Phew that was close." Pinkie opened the door and found a strange man with a big fluffy beard outside. "Hi who are?"

"I'm Crazy Dave and I'm craaaaaazy!" Dave cocked his head. "You're a talking pony."

"Well duh, I'm obviously a pony and you're caraway right." Dave nodded and then pulled out a ton of plants from behind his back. "You can do that too, watch me." Pinkie then pulled out an umbrella, toothbrush, toothpaste, Rainbow Dash who looked very confused, and some other random things. Rainbow Dash looked around and then flew off. "See you later Rainbow Dash."

"You're going to need some plants to defend your home." Pinkie cocked her head and then fell over laughing. "You want to buy them or not?"

"How many bits for all of them?" Pinkie got up in Dave's face, her eyes moved in and out as she stared at him.

"Ten plants, one hundred bits each." Dave said.

"One hundred bits for ten plants, are you crazy?" Pinkie asked.

"My name is Crazy Dave and I'm craaaaaaazy." Dave tapped his foot waiting for the pink pony to respond.

"Hmmmmm, you make a valid point. You have yourself a deal good sir." Pinkie ran inside and came back with a bag of bits. Dave handed over the plants and took the bits from Pinkie. "I guess I should plant them." From seemingly no where, a disembodied voice spoke. 'The zombies are coming.' Pinkies jaw dropped at hearing that and then began to yell at the voice. "Now hold on right there mister disembodied voice, first I want to know one thing-" Pinkie paused for a moment. "-do these plants help me or something and I'm hungry, you don't have anything to eat do you?" A zombie appeared from behind a bush that appeared out of no where. "I should plant these plants and then figure out how to deal with that thing." Pinkie planted the pea shooter, and the sunflower. "I'll plant the rest later, I should go make that sad zombie smile." Pinkie didn't get the chance to though, the pea shooter had already killed the zombie. "You mean plant, you didn't even give me a chance."

Crazy Dave then gave advice. "Grab those suns that fall from the sky."

"You're so crazy Dave, oooooooo shinyyyy." Pinkie watched as a sun fell in front of her. Pinkie reached out for the sun and watched as it disappeared when three more fell down. She tried to grab those as well but they just disappeared. "Fine, be that way you big mean sun thingies." Pinkie proceeded to plant a snow pea plant when a zombie with a cone on its head come out from the bushes. "I'm not even going to bother with the, oooooo, shiny zombie. Is it sick?" Pinkie said as a green glowing zombie came out from the bushes. "I would try to make it feel better but the plants keep killing them. Why do I continue to plant them anyway." Pinkie thought about it and then frowned. "I know why, that big meanie writer keeps making me, STOP IT!" Pinkie shouted into the air. "I did not want to shout into the air or did I?" Soon enough Pinkie had planted all of her plants very rapidly. "Wait what? Aaaahhhhh, I can't stop." More and more zombies came from the bushes. "Why can't you just let me make them smile you big bully?"

"The writer won't let you because he too is Craaaaaaazy." Dave said appearing behind Pinkie.

"He should stop being crazy and let me talk to the zombies." Pinkie folded her hooves and sat on the ground. "I don't like the writer very much." Pinkie tried to stay on the ground but she couldn't help but plant even more plants. "No, I don't wanna?" Unfortunately for Pinkie, she didn't have a choice and filled her front yard with plants. "Where did these plants even come from anyway? I mean, I only bought ten." Pinkie looked over to Dave who shrugged. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I only bought ten plants."

"You bought more." Dave said with a smile on his face.

"Now you are against me, nooooooooo!" There was a big bright one flash that blinded Pinkie. Once she could see again, she noticed that there wasn't a single plant or zombie in sight and there certainly wasn't Crazy Dave. "I guess it was all just a dream."

Back in Twilight's library, Spike and Twilight were looking out the window. "So Twilight, what have we learned about using dimension spells without enough study?" Spike asked as he and Twilight had watched Pinkie doing some odd things.

"I know Spike, study, study, study and always ask before using a spell on somepony." Spike slapped himself in the face and walked off. "What, what did I say? Spike, we aren't finished yet, I still have to practice with the spell some more. SPIKE!"

**A/N: This was a quick story that popped in my head. I was also really bored and needed something to do. Is there a pinkie sense for some weird is about to happen because I couldn't find one.**


End file.
